Heart Of the deep
by Sky the white dragon
Summary: My name is Lilly. I am a white dolphin and guardian of Atlantis. My first story! Can this dolphin guardian return to the ruins of Atlantis when she is captured, even when she may have found love? Rates T for possible blood
1. Prologue

**Requested by ****Eric123**

Heart of the Deep

My name is Lilly. I am a white bottlenose dolphin and an outcast among other dolphins. I am 2 yrs old and I am guardian of the Ruins of Atlantis. Once it was a flourishing empire, but years of wear and damage by the sea has reduced the population to colored fish and a few marine mammals that are also guardians of the ruins. We live off deep in the Atlantic Ocean in what remains of the city. My family left the pod centuries ago and has protected the ruins. The story I am about to tell you is an adventure. It is the story of how I was taken and forced away from my duty. How I left with no other choice but to allow myself to forget my job and let myself into a world that many dolphins, wild and captive, have never experienced.

**I know it's short, but I'm new and I don't want to mess it up.**

**This is dedicated to Eric123 **


	2. Danger

Danger?

My ancestors were chosen by the people of Atlantis to protect the Celestial Jewel. A mystic treasure is that not only the crown regalia of the entire under sea kingdom, but also protects and heals the sea and its many inhabitants. I am third in command to the guardians of the ruins, second to the orca and the blue whale. Though, it was the city's notoriety that started everything.

I was swimming off the coast of North Carolina when I first found out. I saw a group of boaters moving out to sea. I thought nothing of it at first, but when I got a closer look to see the humans on board, heard a conversation. "You really think you can find Atlantis Sam. I mean they tried to find it what, in 400 B.C.?"

It was a women's voice, not like the screechy squeals I heard from tour boats, but a calm, collected voice. I'm telling you Ali, with the stuff we can do today, we have a way better chance at finding Atlantis. This could make us famous!" After hearing this I checked the way the boat was heading. It was heading toward the Atlantic Ocean, toward the ruins, toward my home.

"Hey, hey! Look at that, a white dolphin!" I then realized that I was so caught up in my thoughts that I had drifted out of the shadow of the boat and into plain view. When I looked around, I saw that the humans, Sam and Ali, were gawking at me. "Yeah, think of how much that dolphin is worth." Ali said. I knew enough about humans to know that that meant I was worth something to them, which was not good. I quickly swam away, but they were in a motor boat and sped after me. I used my echolocation to find a cave underwater where my white skin would not give me away. As I hid, I heard the humans. "If we could get that dolphin we could study albinism in marine mammals". Sam said. "Well unless you can catch it, you have to settle with snakes." Ali said in an exasperated tone. Once they moved off, I sped towards the ruins.

**I may put this story on hold until I find that people other than Eric123 is reading**


	3. Investigate

Investigate

It took me about 20 minutes to get to the Ruins. My first priority was to find was to find Nereus (Nair-E-us), the blue whale guardian. Nereus was the oldest and wisest of the guardians. Nereus was leader of the other guardians. There are eight guardians, Nereus the blue whale, Arrluk the orca, me Lilly the dolphin, Pella the hawksbill sea turtle, Kaylee the Galapagos sea lion, Springs the sea otter, Oran the walrus and Numora the narwhal. I have high rank in the group and am very close to each of my fellow guardians.

After explaining what had happened with Ali and Sam, Nereus became concerned. "Well," he said in his deep voice, "if you could find these humans and continue to watch them, we may be able to keep the ruins hidden." "But, they've seen me, and they already want to capture me." I said in a shaky voice. He had a look in his eye that I really didn't like after that. Then, after letting out a long stream of bubbles in a deep sigh he said, "Well Lilly, it seems you'll have to lead them away."


	4. And It Begins

Chapter 4

I could not believe what I was hearing. I had lost my mother to a dolphin drive and now, the being I cared for and respected was asking that I re-associate with humans. "I know it will be hard for you, Lilly." The blue whale said as if reading my mind. "But you are a white dolphin and therefore, it is unlikely they will kill you." Nereus was a very gentle soul and he would never consider harming an innocent person, so I knew that if by I was harmed, Nereus would have nothing to do with it. Nereus looked at me with small eyes, "This is you decision Lilly, if you say no, we can think of something else." Of course I said yes.

"Well then, head towards the coast and see if you can find them. Only the two you saw, others might not be as observant." He said. After lowering my beak in bow, I began on what would be a long trip. But before I got out of sight; "Lilly, take Springs with you." The Blue Whale said. I groaned; with the young otter, who was a well known trickster, the trip would take twice as long.


	5. Boat Yard

Chapter 5

I sped towards the boatyard as quickly as I could. "Hey Lil, wait up." I heard from the chocolate brown otter following me. I waited, but I was starting to lose my cool. Springs had told me 4 knock-knock jokes and gave me at least 9 riddles to solve in the 30 minutes it had taken us to get back to the beach and find the boat yard. "So what are we looking for Lil? I mean how do we know which is the right boat?" Springs asked with the voice of a 9 year old. I remembered that the boat had been a kind of cool grey and it had a red stripe round it. "I'll tell you when I see it; you can ride on my back if you're tired Springs." The little otter climbed on my back behind my dorsal fin and wrapped her paws around it and I felt the soft fur of her head rest on my back. I kept swimming among the boats and wondered how I would find Sam and Ali. When I heard a small motor boat come behind me, I swept underneath the docks and unintentionally disturbed Springs. She sputtered out the salt water from my surf and asked me in an irritated voice "What in the name of brain coral are you doing Lilly!" "Quiet Springs, someone's coming!" I squeaked. She instantly shut her muzzle and leaned in close to me for while she was a guardian, she was still technically a pup. I heard a voice and instantly recognized it as Sam. "Well I still believe that we can find Atlantis if we look hard enough Ali." I then heard his partner's voice. "Sam, I'm kind of more interested in that dolphin we saw." Knowing that this was my chance, I squeaked a warning to Springs and after letting her let go I sped towards the boat and leapt over it. "Look; there it goes! I heard Sam shout and I sped away with Springs beside me, she told me they were following.


	6. The Capture

The Capture

I swam and swam as fast as I could, but that boat gave me a run for my shells, (though it still couldn't catch me). "She's beautiful, isn't she; it could be a shame to disturb her." That was Ali's voice. Could my home still be in danger? I shot a nervous glance at Springs, who was clutching the back of the boat where they could not find her. "Your right Ali; she is beautiful all the more reason to catch her!" I shuddered. Memories came flashing back; a net surrounding my Mother and myself, a hole in the net, Mother nudging me out while squeaking at the top of her voice "RUN!". Before I could leave the sound of the humans behind me, I saw red… Not from anger or confusion; from my Mother. I turned to look back as best I could and saw; my Mother being pulled up a ramp, the brightness gone from her beautiful eyes, her glistening silver skin streaked with red, and a long pole sticking out from the top of her head. That was the last time I interacted with man.

I was so caught up in this tragic memory, it took the force of a rope yanking me back to wake me up. "I GOT HER!" I heard Sam yell. I was being dragged back; no matter how much I struggled, I could not get free. "Don't hurt it Sam" Ali said (with slight concern I noted) "Don't worry honey, I won't" I struggled and struggled, until I was right next to the boat. They tied my head to the sides and then I was forced to keep still in order to keep my blowhole above the water. "Don't worry," Sam said patting me on my head. " we're going to take you somewhere real nice" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a brown otter streaking away.


	7. Brooke

Brooke

I was loaded into flatbed truck. I was happy that they had laid some foam down before me though. "What are you going to do with it?" It was a new voice, I realized. It was a girl that was younger than Ali and she had gotten in with me. When they lifted me out of the truck, I became so dizzy, that for a while a zoned out, and lost track of what was happening. Whoever it was, to my reluctant comfort, had her arm draped over my head. I then heard Sam's voice; "First will get it checked out, then will go from there." Ali said nothing; I believed she was sitting up front with Sam. "You won't hurt it will you Dad?" The girl said. Sam sighed and said "No Brooke, but it will be with us for a while." So her name was Brooke. The girl said nothing. I almost thought that she was going to tell them to butcher or torture me. Instead, I shivered when Brooke laid her head on my body, her head just in front of my dorsal fin. "Brooke, what have I told you about playing with wild animals?" Sam said in an annoyed voice. "Get off that thing!" I shuddered; his voice reminded me of the voices of the men on the boat all those months ago. "Dad, you're scaring it!" Brooke said in a stern, disapproving voice. "Your kids right Sam, you need to calm down." Ali said in a soothing voice. "Alright" Sam said, "but if you get sick, you can tell your mom how." Brooke, having won the argument, laid her hand on my back again. "Don't worry; I won't let him hurt you." She whispered to me; "I win all our arguments". And with that, she laid her head on my back again; her hand gently stoking my beak. As reassuring as it was, I couldn't help but wonder what was going on at the Ruins.


End file.
